supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time to trade... not really.
Chapter 1: Restraining Intro The Disgusting employees and Willow get out of Brent’s car where Brent is the driver. They walk into the Issaquena County Justice Court. “Whoa, there’s so many of you.” The court employee said. “I’m Dick Cox, founder and CEO of Disgusting.” He said. “I think we’re all here to get restraining orders.” Brent said. “Alright, but what is the particular reason?” The court employee said. “We’re all highly terrorized for our safety, especially Dick.” Clint said. “The name of the applicant is Pytka, a Hydreigon owned by Ri Dae-Jung.” Jim said. “Pytka threatened to break my CEO’s neck in half, then he threatened to kill him, then he threatened to skin Brent alive, put him in a pot, and cook his remains.” Clint said. “This is terrible to hear.” The court employee said. “He said killing my CEO should be alright, and called us bad words. I was smacked across the face, and held by the neck.” Clint said. “Oh my goodness.” The court employee said. “He kept chasing after us, and would you like to see an airing of grievance?” Clint said. “Warning, there’s a curse word in the airing of grievance.” John said. “Sure please, I’ll allow displaying the curse word.” The court employee said. Jim hands over the Airing Of Grievance which said: To Dick Cox, From Pytka I am sending this letter to alert you that I find your behavior of being a coward to be particulaly having the urge to kill you. I want to draw this to your attention because you might not be aware of the effect it has on others. Specifically, I feel p***ed when you are being a coward. As an alternative, I would suggest instead you could fight like a man or die, an actual which will be infinity times better If you choose to persist in your cowardness, I may have no choice but to brutally murder you While this is another solution, it would be amazing if both parties could avoid this. “And a black Pokémon trainer agreed with Clint, Pytka objected.” Dick said. “She’s one of my rivals, but she didn’t tell me she’ll kill.” “Okay, here is one form for all of you.” The court employee said, handing a form to each of the Disgusting crew and Willow. All eight of the soon to be protected people from Ri Dae-Jung’s Hydreigon fill out their forms. After completing them, they return the forms to the court clerk. Later… “Alright, here is a copy of the restraining order for each of you. Don’t lose it. If you need help, you can also show it to the cops.” The court employee said. “Huh! See if I lose it!” Dick said. “Thank you so much!” Jerrod said. “This feels great, now I feel better than I did in a long time.” Dick said. Chapter 2: Crew meeting Dick arrives at his house. “Hello Willow.” Dick said. “Sibpal, Pytka, Hinomaru, Bouncer, Unmaker, Megameta, Blowout, Flames, Fireball, Gardevoir, they’re all pains in the f***ing a***es! Especially Pytka, more like son of a b****-ka. But we no need to worry about it, Pytka may no longer speak to us or be near us!” “What about Mega Firey? Do you think when Mega Firey was a Flammini, Jade called the Pokémon Mega Firey Jr.?” Willow said. “There is a possible chance.” Dick said. “Hold on, who is Pytka?” Willow said. “A Hydreigon like Jade’s Assault who beat the s*** out of Hinomaru.” Dick said. Dick, Willow, and all of the employees enter the house. “I just heard that Jade beat the s*** out of Hinomaru.” Brent said. “Huh! I would like to thank you so much for the ride!” Dick said. “OK guys, my Abra just evolved into a Kadabra, I would like to evolve it into an Alakazam.” Willow said. “OK, let’s go to the trade machine!” Dick said. Willow, Dick, and his employees do so. Chapter 3: Upgrade Machine “You own a trade machine? How is it possible?” Alexa said. “It’s pretty expensive, but I managed to get one for my house, my rules, I already sent in a lawyer on Ri Dae-Jung.” Dick said. “While it doesn’t matter per paragraph 3 of the restraining order, Pytka is a Dark Pokémon, and Alakazam is a Psychic Pokémon, which would give Alakazam a sheer disadvantage.” John said. “Wait a minute, Pyt… ka. Pyt… that’s a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series.” Jim said. “You know what Mr. Brien would say? T**-ka!” The crew got cracked up. “I’m sure Alakazam would still be able to teleport.” Willow said. “I think Harold’s Gardevoir would’ve been the better option against Pytka. But, Harold will side with them, not us.” Dick said. Willow puts Kadabra’s Poké ball in the trade machine. Dick puts Beartic’s Poké ball in the trade machine. Dick and Willow pull the level together. The two Poké balls are sucked by their perspective tube. There are shadowy pictures of Beartic and Kadabra on the screen, Beartic going from left to right, and Kadabra going from right to left. The Poké balls leave the machine by going through the tube they did not take to get in the machine. “Uh, I think the Kadabra is an Alakazam now.” John said. “Well, let’s move the lever again!” Dick said. Dick and Willow move the lever again. The two Poké balls go back inside the trade machine by being sucked by the tubes. We see shadowy pictures, this time around, of Beartic going from right to left, and Alakazam going from left to right. The Poké balls leave the machine by going through the tube they originally took on the first trip, therefore the Poké balls have returned to their original trainer. “Hey Willow! Wanna show us off?” Brent said. “Does Willow have a Kadabra or an Alakazam? They measure about exactly the same!” Jim said. Willow summons the Poké ball, the Pokémon that came out, indeed, is an Alakazam. “OMG, yay!” Jerrod said. “I also have Deoxys-Speed, we will now be able to get away from pretty much anything.” Willow said. “Unless the target uses a priority move.” Dick said. “Shadow Sneak would do it.” Brent said. “If there is the black trainer, forget it. Tidal Beam is even worse…” Dick said. “IT’S A VIOLENT F***ING PRIORITY MOVE THAT DOESN’T F***ING MISS! It can go first 100 f***ing times in a row!” “It’s good to know that she kind of agrees with Clint on something.” Willow said. “Is that a good enough reason to join her team?” Dick said. “No!” Willow said. “Well why did she freeze me?” Dick said. “Unfortunately, they’re essentially not the same.” Willow said. "And you did thaw out quickly." “Maybe we call her up, and you should challenge her in something.” Brent said. “I would like to see her fail.” “Well I don’t know if she will.” Dick said. “Ugh, Pytka though took the lord’s name in vain a large number of times.” Willow said. Chapter 4: Dick Cups The black Pokémon trainer arrives at the Cox doorstep, and rings the bell. Bouncer, in her human form, was with her. “Hello, Jade. Come on in.” Willow said. Willow, Jade, and Bouncer walk to where the rest of the crew is. While that... “I thought the CEO was gonna be killed by Pytka, but the CEO got a restraining order, b*****!” Jerrod said. “Hey Jade, look at what I got too!” Jerrod said. Jerrod shows Jade his restraining order against Pytka. “I’m not brutally surprised.” Jade said. “If I’m on the level, if I were you, I would’ve done the same thing.” “Wait a minute, don’t you have a Hydreigon?” Brent said. “The name is Mr. Assault.” Jade said. “I think everyone should stay away from Pytka. I think you should too, Jade.” Willow said. “Hmmm… you know what? You might be right.” Jade said. “Rivalry with someone’s friend isn’t real fun, is it?” “I can just, run him over with Pokémon that I have on the team mostly to irritate the Soler Family.” John said. “He’s still very dangerous.” Willow said. “Moira, found something that said your Hydreigon claimed that Pytka, is basically his trainer if he was a Pokémon.” Dick said. “I don’t know what they’re talking about, both Hydreigons ‘’are’’ Pokémon, and Mr. Assault’s trainer… is you." Dick said. "Jim found something on social media that the Todaro siblings are overwhelmingly thrilled that Ri Dae-Jung said he kills informers like you, Pytka's team has the banlist and Jade's name ought to have a spot there. He said if Jade doesn't like it, tough s***, then I told her family how the f*** does it feel to have a child in unavoidable danger, they said she isn't technically in danger because they had the touch screen and the newly added Al that is so unbelievable that not even attacks within split microseconds or teleporting will work." “Now, I have a table, I have 5 cups, I need an iron ball.” Willow said. “Alright, Unmaker, get outta here.” Jade said and summoned. “Unmaker, Iron Bullet, Bouncer, Psycho Chase.” She commanded. Unmaker spits out the iron ball, and Bouncer moves the iron ball to the table using her psychic powers. Willow moves the cups. “Now, where is the iron ball?” Willow said. “Left.” Jade said. “Left? No!” Willow said. Willow reveals the left cup, and reveals the iron ball. “Hold on, what?” Willow said. “At least she isn’t a serial killer.” Brent said. “Well your ‘rival’ isn’t always that nice.” Jade said. “Oh, you’re right!” Jim said. “She means the ‘rival’ might be someone like Pytka.” Dick said. “The world is starting to eat Pytka up. It’s starting to eat him the f*** up, it really is. “Alright, let’s give you another one.” Willow said. Willow puts the cup back where the iron ball is, and moves the cups again. “Where is the iron ball now?” Willow said. “Middle right.” Jade said. “Middle right, let’s see!” Willow said. Willow uncovers the iron ball with the Middle right cup. “Well, you are right.” Willow said. “There must be something up here.” Jim said. “I think Hinomaru is on to something.” Chapter 5: Brain Accuse Dick calls Hinomaru. “Hinomaru!” Dick said. “What?” Hinomaru said. “Is this the way you talk to a CEO? Why did you keep giving Jade the answers to the challenge? Disgusting!” Dick said. “What are you talking about? I did not give her any answer!” Hinomaru said. “Huh! I thought you knew about the f***ing challenge!” Dick said. “I got important things on my hands.” Hinomaru said. “F***ing bulls***...” Dick said. “I think that’s why I hired Pytka to kill you.” Hinomaru said. “But now I see the eight of you got a restraining order.” “Now it’s gonna be no fun for you, sucks for you.” Dick said. “Pytka, however, is owned by an another counterpart, not a normal character. You can say I have a restraining order and another restraining order in my vault!” "If you left me alone and stopped telling me to give my kid back to the PLG where she would be murdered, none of this would happen, Pytka isn't to be f***ed with, you annoy us, we'll send him and his trainer to kill you, oh by the way, Pytka isn't even Ri Dae-Jung's main Pokémon! He's a second in command and his main flying Pokémon!" Hinomaru said. "Huh! Someone's already under arrest!" Dick said. "Do you not know what a restraining order means?! Disgusting! A restraining order means, Pytka, cannot go near us, he cannot speak to us, at any time, period! Done! If, he f***ing ignores possession, Pytka, is going to jail." Chapter 6: Who doesn’t seem to be himself In Ri Dae-Jung’s bedroom... In front of Pytka is eight ex parte orders. " (They harrassed my client, disrupt everything and stalk the group)" Pytka said in Russian Pytka calls Jade. “Hello?” Jade said. “Hello, I’m am calling to apologise about acting like a d***." Pytka said calmly. “Hinomaru called me and said Willow said you should stay away from me, he knows that because of the ability to see every location via ESP, I’m apologise, I even have eight ex parte orders.” “I know.” Jade said. Pytka did not seem like himself. “Can you please accept my apology?” Pytka asked. “Alright.” Jade said. “However, no kills or threats, alright?” “Alright.” Pytka said. “I want to kill them, but I won’t because it’s the law, I will only kill them if they pester with my client." "Hold on, you shouldn't kill them, period." She said. "Tell your trainer the same thing. If something's illegal, don't try it." "He's an assassin! He kills his targets unless he's been told not to! I'm setting up a f***ing defense! He tried to catch Bouncer in a Master Ball!" Pytka said. "Did you seriously not think I was gonna be over that at this point?" Jade said. "Well he failed. Succeeding is... impossible. The master ball might actually even be mine!" "Face it, Dick is the lord of the gays!" Pytka said. "You don't even understand what a restraining order is? You have eight of them, it means you may no longer speak to them, or go near them, either! Is jail what you want? No, right?" Jade said. "ONE OF HIS CRONIES ATTACKED A LAKE HOOHAW CITIZEN! AND HE GOT AWAY WITH IT! AND THEY LET THE F***ER THAT HARRASSED MY CLIENTS GO FREE, Dick is no angel, He should be put on harrassment and stalking charges." Pytka shouted. "Give me your account of the incident." Mr. Assault said. Mr. Assault might even be the only Pokémon that could handle Pytka's incessant Russian cussing and obscenity-ridden tantrums. "Well, We arrived at Lake Hoohaw, after being introduced to uh, Sophie's family, and we had dinner outside, Dick Cox arrived and Ri Dae-Jung told him to use Ice Beam, Since I was aware of Disgusting's harrassment, I told them I will break their necks if they didn't leave my clients be, I know what a restraining order is and I'm not apologising to Clint, or John, I kill shady and annoying a**holes, Disgusting's entire group is one of them, Reicheru told me that Dick would tell her to marry Luigi, a guy she hates, tell Hinomaru to throw his kid in the garbage, and if a target arrives at the same spot Ri Dae-Jung is at, To Ri Dae-Jung, it's looking for a fight, and since during the Blood Solider Ops days, I was made to kill my opponent, much like Ri Dae-Jung, and when I was teleported via Harold's Gardevior, I saw John attacking a civillian, so me and Angel beat him up, I got hurt by Sacred Sword, but Marie had a Max Revive on her and gave to me, I knocked it with Fly." He said. Angel took the phone off him. "Pytka doesn't have anger issues, if you get in the way of his killing, Arceus have mercy on you, I tried to stop Ernest not because I wanted the Disgusting group to die, but for fears of his own safety." Angel said. "Listen you guys, death threats are illegal." Mr. Assault said. "Not all bad behavior is illegal, however." "Are you serious?" Angel said. "I'm afraid so." Mr. Assault said. "Are you kidding me? Everyone's agreeing with the f***tard Clint?!" Pytka said. "I'm afraid that's the law, and that's the way it goes." Mr. Assault said. "If Dick really wants a restraining order, he stays away from Reicheru, Sophie, Catherine, Gemma, Igor, Mei, Satoko, Toshio, Marie and Ri Dae-Jung, Got it?" She said. "Well maybe Ri Dae-Jung. No one else has given death threats, no one should, either." Mr. Assault said. "No, He stays away from all of them, He stalks them and harrasses them." Angel said. "Doesn't he also stay away from Jade, her family, Brittany, Ken, Leopold, Harold, Cooper Bates, Richard Brien, Hitler, Hitler's crew, the Vinicombe staff? Unfortunately, it's up to Dick, not you." Mr. Assault said. "Tell him we'll agree to the terms, but on one condition, Disgusting never tries to contact Sophie, Reicheru, Catherine, Gemma, Igor, my trainer or Pytka's again, If he wants a restraining order, he stays away from us then, I also want John to apologise to the Duck family, I didn't say anything about those people, he stays away from us." Angel said slowly. "I'm telling you, it doesn't work like that." Mr. Assault said. "I don't think him apologizing is very likely, either. It might not even make a difference." "Call him up, Tell him we'll agree if he agrees to our conditions." Angel said. "I don't think that's very likely either. Under the law, you might have to agree without them agreeing." Mr. Assault said. Angel looked at Pytka, who looked agitated, his fingers twitching. "I think he's going to a Russian swearing fit, and I avoid him, this is why the only Russian words I know are my pet name, what I call him and curse words." She said. "You know what has happened to Disgusting? They went down the water slide, which was powered up with attacks from all of Sophie's Pokémon, and even Sophie used one of her attacks. Other Pokémon also cooperated." Mr. Assault said. "Disgusting didn't wanna go down! By the way, the pony you knocked out was named after the slide and the trainer not liking the slide." "Phone, Angel." He said, sounding impressed. She gave Pytka the phone. "Is this a good thing, what did Reicheru do, set Jerrod's angus burger a** on fire?" Pytka asked, snickering. "Disgusting will stay away from you I will assure you. But everyone else, can't really say." Mr. Assault said. " (Good), If the b*****d decides to violate his own restraining order, I'll tell the others that if they want Dick Cox's restraining order in effect, he's not allowed to contact them or cold call them." Pytka said. He then hanged up, then called Reicheru. "Pytka?" She said. "Hi, It's me Pytka, tell Dick Cox I will agree to his terms, but he leaves Hinomaru, you and everyone else alone." He said. "I'll do that." She said. Reicheru then got out another phone and called Dick. Dick was in his office. His phone rang. "Yes?" Dick said. "It's me, Reicheru, Pytka says he will agree to your terms, but you and your group don't bother me, Hinomaru, or any of my Pokémon again." She said. "Huh!" Dick said. "Pytka has to listen, period! Done!" Dick said. "What about you not being allowed to call me or my Pokémon after this call, I am still p***ed over the f***ing phone bill I had to pay, I almost got evicted because of you!" She said. "You're talking to me right now." Dick said. "And what the h*** are you f***ing talking about?! You have your own responsibility for your own f***ing phone bill!" "You ignored written warnings sent by Hinomaru not to call me! This is why Hinomaru hired Ri Dae-Jung, Sibpal and Pytka! To tell us why the f*** were you calling me! Me and my group were almost homeless until Sophie helped me pay the phone bill!" She yelled "Alright, I'm leaving the phone, talk to Clint." Dick said. Dick gives the phone to Clint. "Hello?" Clint said. "Hinomaru hired Pytka to kill her." Dick said. "Alright, I think I'm gonna have you under arrest." Clint said. "Me and Hinomaru made him kidnap the guy, not f***ing kill him, Ri Dae-Jung will be given orders if his client says so! Pytka basically hates your guts and when you arrived, he thought you were gonna harrass us and went into protective mode, Dick should be put on criminal charges for harrassment and stalking, John should be on criminal charges for assaulting a Lake Hoohaw citizen, and Dick told lies about me drawing Kazuki sucking a d*** and Sophie drawing her mother sucking a d***, that's him being a fantasist." She said. Hinomaru snatched the phone. "Dick, you're such an ungrateful b*****d! I spared your life from one of the deadliest assassins in history! You had me and Reicheru almost evicted as a result of you constantly cold calling me to tell Reicheru to marry Il F***face Luigi and tell me to give up Grace, I want to know why the f*** do you want me to throw my daughter away and why the f***ing Arceus you kept calling me!" Hinomaru scolded "I drew nothing, Hinomaru's just exaggerating, don't listen to them." Dick said. "Don't deny it, motherf***er, I know you done it." Hinomaru hissed over the phone. "Quit arguing with us." Clint said. "If you ever try getting me arrested, I will use those against you so the judge realises you're a lying cheating f***er." Hinomaru said. He then gave the final word. "I'm also telling the court you tried to persuade me to give my daughter up to a Pokémon liberation extremist organisation." Hinomaru hung up. "Don't worry about it, they're gonna laugh at him." Dick said. The six employees laugh. "Much worse is perfectly legal." Brent said. "Uh, Pytka's plans is nowhere near." John said. "They're not even close." Dick said. "Hinomaru, Pytka, Reicheru, and Ri Dae-Jung, are in la la land." Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165